Poisoned Apple
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Sirius a peur des pommes après avoir lu le conte de Blanche-Neige, mais peut-être qu'il devrait se méfier d'autre chose...Slash SiriusRemus.


**Auteur :** Sunlit Days

**Traductrice :** Tanuki

**Bêta-reader :** Lwella

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _Poisoned Apple_ de **_Sunlit Days_**. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à _J.K. Rowling_, nous n'en tirons aucun bénéfice.

Poisoned Apple

par Sunlit Days

Alors que le soleil traverse le ciel pour aller se coucher, des ombres vacillent sur le visage de Sirius, contrastant avec la lumière qui luit à la surface du lac. Remus jette ses chaussures et étend ses jambes sur la couverture moelleuse où ils sont assis. Il regarde Sirius, se permettant de contempler ses traits parfaits jusqu'à les absorber complètement : ses cheveux noirs tombant dans ses yeux gris étincelants, ses lèvres couleur rubis se courbant en un sourire. Il but une gorgée de Bièreaubeurre, savourant son goût chaud et pétillant.

Sirius glisse la main dans le panier qu'ils ont apporté et en retire une pomme. Il frissonne et la met devant ses yeux, la tournant pour l'observer sous tous les angles. Son nez et ses sourcils sont froncés, mais Remus le trouve toujours aussi adorable, même s'il est en train de dévisager une pomme.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est une pomme », déclare Sirius, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Et ? »

« En fait, on a lu ce conte de fée moldu en Étude des Moldus aujourd'hui » répond Sirius. « Ca s'appelait Blanche-Neige. »

Rémus grogne. Il voit déjà où Sirius veut en venir.

« Et elle mange cette pomme, mais elle est empoisonnée... »

« Sirius, ça ne veut pas dire que toutes les pommes du monde sont empoisonnées. »

« Mais ça se pourrait. »

« Tu réfléchis trop. » Remus se frappe le front de la paume de sa main. « J'arrive pas à croire que je vienne de dire ça. »  
Sirius lui sourit d'un air arrogant. « Et si quelqu'un l'avait empoisonné parce qu'il souhaitait ma mort ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de Snape. »

« Ce sont les elfes de maison qui ont préparé ce panier, tu sais ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient quelque chose contre toi. Ils t'aiment. Ils me font concurrence pour prendre soin de toi. »

« Oui, et si l'arbre ... »

Remus lève les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, je suis sûr qu'un arbre quelconque quelque part a décidé de haïr Sirius Black et a voulu empoisonner une de ses pommes au cas où, à tout hasard, elle te tomberait entre les mains. » dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

« C'est une possibilité. »

Remus soupire et sort une barre de chocolat du panier. « Tiens, mange plutôt ça. »

Sirius casse un gros morceau de chocolat et le fourre dans sa bouche. Il se rapproche, colle ses lèvres à celles de Remus et fait passer le chocolat dans la bouche de celui-ci avec sa langue. Le goût intense de chocolat emplit sa bouche, se mêlant au goût des lèvres de Sirius. Remus en conclut que le goût du chocolat et de Sirius est le meilleur au monde et que ça devrait être un parfum, mais il n'est pas sûr de vouloir partager cette merveilleuse synthèse avec le reste du monde.

Une fois que le soleil a complètement disparu, ils sont tous deux en sueur et essoufflés, du chocolat colore leurs lèvres comme un rouge à lèvre, et Sirius ne retrouve plus son caleçon…

oOo

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux la nuit dernière ? » demande James d'un air narquois. « Vous hurliez à la lune ? »

Remus rougit et marmonne « Tais toi ».

« C'est teeeeeellement drôle, James » dit Sirius d'un ton acerbe. « Tellement intelligent de ta part. Ca t'a pris combien de temps pour trouver ça ? »

Peter a l'air perplexe. « Mais c'est pas la pleine lune encore. » Il écarquille les yeux. « Oh. »

Sirius tire les œufs brouillés vers lui et étale du beurre sur son pain. Il se penche par-dessus Remus pour atteindre le café et voit une coupe de fruits.

« Moony, elles me traquent. »

« Elles ne te traquent pas. Ce sont des pommes. Elles ne sont pas vivantes et elles ne peuvent pas penser. » lui dit Remus. « Il a peur des pommes » ajoute-t-il, pour information, à James et Peter.

James saisit une pomme dans la coupe et la jette en l'air. « Oooooh, ça fait peur. ». Il la rattrape.

« Elles empoisonnent les gens. » proteste Sirius.

James lui jette la pomme.

oOo

Le soir même, quelqu'un mit des pommes dans le lit de Sirius, qui refusa de se recoucher jusqu' à ce que les draps soient complètement défaits afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait plus de pommes.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu ridicule ? » dit Remus en remettant les draps sur le lit. Apparemment, Sirius n'a jamais dû avoir à faire son lit tout seul : il s'est emmêlé dans les draps quand il a essayé. Maintenant il est penché par la fenêtre et il jette les pommes dehors.

« Il est toujours ridicule. » crie James à l'autre bout de la chambre.

« Et toi aussi » murmure Remus.

Sirius lance la dernière pomme par la fenêtre et la regarde en riant. James pointe sa baguette magique sur des objets pris au hasard et les transforme en pommes.

« Moony, à l'aide ! » implore Sirius.

Remus s'assied et se moque d'eux.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Sirius fixe la pomme, brillante et rouge foncé, posée innocemment dans son assiette. Remus lance un regard furieux à James, dont l'air d'innocence enfantine n'abuse personne.

« J'en ai fait des cauchemars la nuit dernière. » dit Sirius.

« Ah, donc tu ne rêvais pas de Remus alors ... » marmonne James.

Remus le fusille du regard, et Sirius lui jette une pomme, en rigolant lorsque celle ci rebondit sur son front. Remus voit Lily Evans lever les yeux au ciel. James le remarque aussi et passe sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et en bataille, puis son visage s'adoucit quand il croise le regard de Lily. La jeune fille prend sa tête dans ses mains et à côté d'elle, Marlene McKinnon rigole, secouant la tête en direction de James.

« Tu as du sirop d'érable sur le menton » indique Sirius, s'approchant de Remus pour le lécher.

James se cache les yeux avec la main. « Pas ici, pas pendant que je mange. » grogne-t-il comme si c'était un drame. « Gardez ça pour les endroits sombres et intimes, où je ne suis pas. »

Peter ricane. Remus se sent rougir.

« Sirius, si tu meurs vraiment à cause d'une pomme empoisonnée » se moque James, « Remy pourra t'embrasser pour te réveiller. »

Sirius lance un petit sourire à Remus. « On pourrait éviter le moment avec la pomme, et juste s'embrasser à la place, non ? » Remus est tenté par ses lèvres charnues et parfaites, et n'a qu'une envie, c'est de s'en emparer

« Ca m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée » chuchote-t-il.

James ronchonne. « Vous êtes dégoûtants tous les deux. »

Sirius fit une grimace. « Ne l'écoute pas Moony, il est simplement jaloux. »

James grogne. « Je peux être bien meilleur que toi pour plaire, Padfoot. »

« Ah oui ? Et bien il ne m'a pas encore semblé voir Evans tomber sous ton charme. »

« Elle refuse seulement de l'accepter » répond James, à la fois arrogant et confiant.

« En fait, elle a l'air plutôt ravie d'être loin de toi. » Sirius montre du doigt Lily, qui rit à ce qu'Alice ou Marlene vient de dire.

« Elle fait semblant. »

Remus secoue la tête. « Je pense que c'est toi qui refuse de voir la réalité. »

« Tu te fais des illusions » ajoute Sirius. « Et tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour relâcher ta tension sexuelle. »

« Tu sais, je ne suis vraiment pas intéressé par ce que vous faites avec Moony quand nous, on essaye de dormir » coupe James.

« Bien sûr que si, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre » dit Sirius avec un sourire orgueilleux.

« Non, je suis certain que je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux. Je n'veux pas avoir cette image en tête dès que je vous regarde. Et je ne veux rien entendre, non plus. »

« T'en fais pas, on sait très bien lancer des sorts de silence tous les deux » lui dit Sirius, d'un air arrogant.

« On pourrait avoir cette conversation une autre fois, de préférence quand je ne mangerai pas ? » suggère Peter.

James confirme d'un signe de tête. « Je suis d'accord. »

« Bon, Moony, je pense qu'on va devoir aller dans un endroit où ils ne sont pas » dit Sirius d'un air narquois.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent sur le lit de Sirius, s'embrassant intensément. Dans quelques minutes, ils seront en retard pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais ce qu'ils font leur paraît bien plus instructif. Les mains de Remus s'emmêlent dans les longs cheveux noirs de Sirius, et les doigts de Sirius dansent sur l'ourlet du t-shirt de Remus, prêts à lui enlever. Et même s'il n'y a aucune pomme empoisonnée dans l'histoire, Remus se sent comme le prince, embrassant Sirius pour lui rendre la vie.

oOo

Bien des années plus tard, Remus voit Sirius tomber en arrière et traverser un voile sombre et en lambeaux, un sourire se mêlant à la beauté de son visage. Peut être qu'il aurait dû se méfier des voiles, des rideaux, et des tissus qu'on utilise pour couvrir les fenêtres, plutôt que des pommes empoisonnées, car même un baiser de Remus ne pourra pas le ramener à la vie désormais.


End file.
